KH1: Advent Children: The Horror Continues
by sheepeater244
Summary: The sequel of my story KH1: Advent Children
1. The boring beginning

_**Sheepeater244: **The sequel of KH1: Advent Children. 1 year afterwards so Riku's 18 and Sora and Kairi are 17. Of course Cloud's one of the main characters now so better say that he's 24._

**Sora was asleep in his room unaware of the horror he was about to behold.**

**The horror approached……………..closer…………..metres away……………right above him………….closing in for the kill..**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed as he woke and saw Sephiroth standing over him laughing.**

**Sora continued screaming as Sephiroth pulled his face off…………………**

"**BOO!" Riku held the Sephiroth mask in his hand while he laughed his ass off.**

**Sora was still screaming and hadn't seen Riku take the mask off and grabbed the "Destiny Key" keychain from around his neck and attached it to the Keyblade on his bedside table.**

"**No, wait Sora it's me Riku!" Riku begun to cower only to be attacked with Ars Arcanum and knocked unconscious.**

**Sora looked down and saw Riku on his floor. "Oh damn!"**

**Riku was rushed to the ER………………..**

"**What happened?" Kairi had just entered the room.**

"**I smashed him." Sora replied stupidly. "With Ars Arcanum."**

"**Damn you Sora!" Kairi chased Sora around the room hitting him with her Soulblade.**

"**Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!" Sora screamed as he was hit with a barrage of attacks from Kairi's Soulblade.**

**The doctor came in and saw what was happening and 2 minutes later Sora and Kairi were standing outside the hospital in the rain and shadows.**

**Kairi's skin shivered as the shadows moved. "Sora, the shadows are moving."**

"**I know. Just keep walking don't run or look at them, just walk." Sora replied.**

"**_YES, JUST KEEP WALKING……………….."_ A dark voice in the air said.**

"**Sora did you here that?...Sora…………….Sora?"**

**Sora had stopped walking and had his Destiny Key out, "Get out your Soulblade slowly and quietly."**

"**I have it out." Kairi replied stopping herself.**

"**Good. On the count of 3; attack……….1……….2………….3!" Sora jumped into the air and used Strike Raid on the creatures advancing on them.**

**Kairi was spinning and dodging all of the attacks from the creatures and then attacking them.**

"**_YOU PATHETIC PEOPLE CAN NEVER WIN AGAINST "THE HORROR!" The voice said._**

"**The Horror?" Sora asked himself and was caught off guard for a brief moment and was attacked by one of the creatures knocking him out cold………………**

_**Sheepeater244: **I have to thank Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin for inspiring me to make another sequel and to read his stories about Teen Titans and to read and review._


	2. Secrets

_**Sheepeater244: **Hey, thanks for the review!_

**Sora woke an hour later feeling weak.**

"**Kairi? Kairi!" He yelled, but there came no reply.**

"**_DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE GIRL! HER WEAPON MADE AN EXCELLENT ADDITION TO OUR COLLECTION!" _The familiar dark voice.**

"**Where is she!" Sora yelled into the darkness.**

"**Where!" He repeated.**

**There was no reply.**

**The shadows began stirring again.**

"_**OH LOOK YOU WOKE UP THE SHADOWS! YOU REALLY SHOULD KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!"**_

**Sora gasped, looked around and grabbed his Keyblade.**

"**_OOOOOHHHHHHHH! A KEYBLADE! WHO CARES!" _The voice shouted.**

**A shadow took form as an Elephant and charged at Sora who attempted to stop it with a swing slash.**

**The shadow exploded and then reformed.**

"**What's going on!" Sora yelled.**

**The dark voice chuckled evilly.**

"**Now I'm really pissed off!" Sora shouted and got out his Destiny Key.**

"**_HHHMMMMMM! A SACRED WEAPON SUCH AS THE SOULBLADE WILL MAKE A GOOD ADDITION!"_**

**The shadows all began to take the form of great beasts and attacked.**

**One shadow which had taken the form of a dragon breathed darkness flame which engulfed Sora.**

**Sora felt his essence beginning to drain into the fiery whirl of darkness.**

"_**YES, LEECH HIS ESSENCE AWAY INTO THE DARKNESS! YES! YES!"**_

**Sora dropped his Keyblade and gave in to the leeching darkness.**

"**_EXCELLENT!" _The voice said.**

**Sora was hovering in darkness when he regained consciousness.**

"_**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

**Sephiroth was holding the Destiny Key in his left hand and in his right was his enormous _Masamune_.**

"**_EVERYTHING IS FALLING INTO PLACE!" _Sephiroth was chuckling triumphantly.**

_**Sheepeater244: **Ooh quite a twist there; betcha didn't see that one coming. Actually maybe you did after all if the title is tied to the previous title "Advent Children" who else is gonna be the big bad guy? _


End file.
